


Drabble: Snowflakes.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: The first winter.





	Drabble: Snowflakes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Fandom Snowflake Challenge – Day 10: Create a fanwork.](https://snowflake-challenge.dreamwidth.org/42225.html)

The first winter began with a frost and a snowstorm.

A hundred years had taught Narnians to fear winter, yes, but also to thrive in it. The first spring had settled uneasily on some. The first summer had been a shock. They had embraced the first autumn. But the first winter was celebrated for its ending.

When news of the first buds of that second spring arrived at Cair Paravel, Mr. Tumnus wept.

There was a second winter, and a third, and a fourth. Each one was counted. Each one ended.

They tell me the old Narnians count them still.

**Author's Note:**

> [this post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1029197.html); [this post on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/181904582185/drabble-snowflakes-100-words-by-lanna-michaels)


End file.
